Mosquito
'}} Excalibur Motion Pictures | release date(s) = May 20th, 1995 | mpaa rating = | running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $200,000 | gross revenue = $986,314 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Mosquito is an American science fiction/horror film of the predatory animal subgenre. It was directed by Gary Jones and written by Jones, Tom Chaney and Steve Hodge. The film was produced by Acme Films, Ltd. and Excalibur Motion Pictures and was released direct-to-video by Hemdale Home Video on May 20th, 1995. It was re-issued in VHS format in 1999 and premiered on DVD by Image Entertainment in 1999. The film stars Gunnar Hansen, Ron Asheton, Steve Dixon, Rachel Loiselle and Tim Lovelace. The premise of the movie involves an alien spacecraft that crash lands on Earth. Several mosquitos begin feeding from the remains of the dead extraterrestrial pilot and mutate into giant creatures that attack and devour anything they can find. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Millions of years of evolution have just become Mankind's worst nightmare." * Production on Mosquito began on June 7th, 1993. Principal filming concluded on October 1st, 1993. It was filmed primarily in Detroit, Michigan. * The overall plot to the film is similar to that of the 2000 movie Spiders, which was also directed by Gary Jones and written by Jones, Tom Chaney and Steve Hodge. * Other films that were released in 1995 include the remake of A Bucket of Blood, Carnosaur 2, Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers, Leprechaun 3, The Mangler, the first remake of Piranha and Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight. * Actor Gunnar Hansen is best known for playing the role of Leatherface in the original 1974 film The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Gunnar's character, Earl, makes a tongue-in-cheek reference to his earlier work when he picks up a chainsaw, remarking that he hasn't held a chainsaw in over twenty years. * During the scene where the two fishermen are attacked in their boat, Matt Hundley, the special effects man on the film, was chosen to be the anchor in the water, with weights tied to his feet, to hold the boat steady. Matt informed everyone that he couldn't swim but he was chosen to do it anyway. IMDB; Mosquito (1995); Trivia * Matt Hundley was not the first choice to do special effects for this film. Another special effects artist started doing the effects for the film but mid way through, he said "I'll be right back, I'm going to get a pack of smokes," and never came back. IMDB; Mosquito (1995); Trivia * In the scene where the mosquitoes attack Mike Hard, a part was originally made where the bugs land on him at a far away angle. However, the puppet mosquitoes kept hitting him in the head by accident. After almost 10 takes, Mike Hard was developing a concussion, so the scene was scrapped. IMDB; Mosquito (1995); Trivia * Director Gary Jones had planned a sequel for 1998, but do to the negative criticism and poorly box office the sequel was cancelled and scrapped. Gary Jones now claims to be writing a screenplay for his "long lost" sequel. IMDB; Mosquito (1995); Trivia Recommendations See also * Predatory animal films * Science fiction films External Links * * Mosquito at Wikipedia * Mosquito at AllRovi.com * Mosquito at Horrormovies.org * Mosquito at Popcorn Pictures * Mosquito at The Video Vacuum References ---- Category:1995 films Category:Excalibur Motion Pictures